Avatar: The Master Kart Racer
by Avatar Freak
Summary: What happens when cartoons, and video games collide? Major Chaos! Mainly Centered around Avatar! Please Review my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows/games, or the characters.  
**-  
**Chapter 1**

"Hey Katara!" said Aang as he jumped out of the lake."What is it, Aang"  
"I found a mysterious scroll last night." "Why didn't you tell us last night?" said Katara."Because I didn't want to bother you. This scroll says if we go to a lake, all we have to do is chant these magical words"  
"I don't know, Aang." "I'll chant the magic words right now!" said Aang.

"To the lord of the heavens, I am not worthy of the kart master,so I say this chant because I will become the master of kart racing!" Suddenly, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Appa, and Momo are teleported to a red bridge. There, they see, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.  
They all gasp in horror at each other. "What are you doing here, Azula"  
Zuko said. "Well, I was just sitting on my ship, thinking of ways to screw with you, and now I am here!"

"I can't believe were on this...bridge." said Aang. "INCOMING!"said Zuko.  
Just as everyone jumped out of the way of the 8 karts racing, they all stopped. "Hey! Move out the god damn way!" said Mario. "Hey you wanna piece of me, bitch!"said Zuko."Calm down everyone!"said Peach."These are few of the people we've been waiting for!"said Peach. "Oh YOU guys!  
Sorry for my language."said Mario."That's ok...I guess"said Aang.

"My name is Mario." "My name is Aang." "Thats Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee,  
Katara, Toph, Sokka, Momo, Iroh, and Appa."said Aang. "That's nice" said Mario. "Let me take you all to the karts. "This is nice."Katara said.  
(Moments Later)  
"Holy Shit!" said Aang. "Pick the kart of your choice!"said Mario. Aang and Toph picked the heavy kart, and smiled at each other, and got on.  
Everyone else got on medium and light karts. Then as they were getting ready to race, they saw 3 cats...

**(HA! CLIFFHANGER)  
**-  
**Chapter 2 comin' soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these shows,games, or these characters.**  
-  
**Chapter 2**

"Hey! Who are those 3 cats?" "Well, Im Gordon, this is Waffle, this is Blik, this is Hovis, and this is human Kimberly!" "Were about to race, so get you some karts and drive!" said Mario. Suddenly, more people arrived. They were Haru, Jet, Princess Yue, Hahn, Sangok, Pakku, Lee, Song, Jun, Meng, Suki, Bumi. Suddenly, Mai shouted"Hey cutie! Over here!"to Hahn. Hahn responded by saying"What's your name, hottie?" Sokka was looking at Ty Lee like he's in love. Princess Yue looked at him and a tears came to her eyes. Zuko came over to try to comfort her."Need a partner?"asked Zuko.

Yue felt so good about this, she said"Sure! Let's smoke everyone and win 1st place together!" Zuko was surprised that she said yes. Gordon, however, was having trouble to get human Kimberly to join him, especially after he beat up that rabbit. Blik teamed up with Waffle, Katara teamed up with Sangok, Jet teamed up with Jun, Azula teamed up with Suki, everyone else teamed up, and then Mario and Peach started to "cheat" on their kart. No one else noticed this but Zuko. What they did was, put more than the allowed nitro, tnt sticks to throw, item choosers, and a shitload of pizza and soda.

The Lakitu dude counted down the numbers. 3...2...1...START! The karts literaly shot out of the starting line. Mario and Peach started to cheat. While Yue was driving, she picked up an item box. Zuko found he had a tnt stick in his hand. He threw it at Mario. Mario got so pissed off when his beer went flying into the water. Yue started laughing her ass off. Gordon shot a red koopa shell at Zuko. Meanwhile, Katara and Sangok were shooting Song's kart non-stop.

Song was in last place."Damn it!"she said to herself. Aang, started to airbend the kart faster, while Toph threw a tnt stick at Mario. Mario shot plenty of fireballs to knock Aang in the water below. It worked, unfortunaltly. Zuko looked in horror as he noticed Aang in the water. Zuko asked Yue to pick up another box. When she did, Zuko shot so many banana peels at Mario and Peach, their kart dumped into the water. Before the race, Zuko got a free cell phone. He dialed Iroh's number. "Hey Uncle do these karts have radios?"

"Duh! What dumb ass doesn't put a radio in the karts?". Zuko hung up his cell phone and turned on the radio he found. There was some good music on. The other kart racers turned theirs on too. Donkey Kong got pissed off at Zuko for knocking Mario into the water, so he threw a giant banana peel in front of Yue and Zuko. They got knocked onto the catapiler bus. Sangok saw this and laughed his ass off. "That's it! I'm pissed now!"Yue said. "What item are we going to use to whoop his ass?" I'll tell you when I get it...

**(Cliffhanger again!HA)**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
